


We Fly the Same Colours

by GermanShepherd



Category: To the Ends of the Earth - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, silly fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-15
Updated: 2014-07-15
Packaged: 2018-02-08 23:00:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1959387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GermanShepherd/pseuds/GermanShepherd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A silly, cute one-shot of Charles and Edmund acting on their feelings for each other during the voyage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Fly the Same Colours

I had already told Charles of my first night in the cabin in which Colley died. I had not said much, mentioning only that I had not slept as well as desired. He is of course more than normally perceptive, likely because he is first lieutenant of a ship that requires constant attention. I have the feeling that he understood more of my state of mind than he let on. In any case he said very little to me, and simply looked at me sympathetically. He offered me my old temporary quarters in the wardroom. I declined. He is very kind.

Truth be told, it has been a while since I have felt merely friendly towards him. I have known gentlemen who were very close friends, sharing joys and sorrows, as well as secrets, that no one else was privy to. I have also seen gentlemen who spent more time together than with their wives, and in a sudden rush of understanding I ascertained the true nature of those relationships: they were closer than friends. Much closer. And with Charles I seemed to have steered into that territory without realising what course I was being blown upon.

He is kind to offer me my place in the wardroom, but I must learn to live with the consequences of my failures as well as my successes. Seamen are superstitious men (Charles included, though to a much lesser degree), and I must admit that in this case they are in the right. 

It was the second night in Colley's cabin. The ringbolt loomed in front of my eyes and I could see the ghost of the poor man's hand clinging to it still. I closed my eyes. I began to hear the deathly silence of his last hours, ringing in my ears even more than the pipe on deck. The silence was the death of the man while his body still lived. I had caused it. Perhaps he could have been saved. I opened my eyes and preferred the spectral hand to the silence. The cot rocked beneath me. His hand clung to the ringbolt.

Eight bells and the changing of the watch. I turned over in my cot to escape the ringbolt. A glowing light found its way under my door, growing louder with accompanying footfalls. They stopped outside my door, and whoever it was hesitated for a few moments. My door opened slowly and the lantern was lowered to the floor. I turned my head and saw Mr Summers, and felt strangely giddy. His eyes met mine and he looked to the floor.  
"Mr Talbot, I am sorry to disturb you. I - I simply thought to check on you."  
"Charles, thank you, I..."  
"I am sorry. I should go. I needn't have come."  
He turned to go, one hand on the door handle. I sat up in a panic.  
"Charles! No, stay."  
He paused, his back towards me.  
"Please, stay," I said, in a much calmer tone of voice. Clearly I had not been at ease, but his presence soothed me. He turned towards me and I could see he was considering. But then he was opening the door again. Was it improper that he stay? I suddenly did not care what was improper. It was only now that he had come that I knew I did not want him to leave.  
I leapt up and seized his wrist, and rejoiced in the warmth of his hand and the worn wool of his lieutenant's uniform.  
"Charles."  
"Mr...Edmund," he murmured.  
"Do you have duties?" I asked. I admit I was unsure of what I was doing or intended to do. Unfortunately I was also unaware of his feelings on the matter.  
"No," he said. I believe the man is compelled to always be honest, and his mouth speaks the truth whether he intends it or not. Especially when he is backed against a door. I stepped closer to him, truly taking a great risk now, as there was no reversing the message I was sending. My hand still grasped his wrist, now clasped between us, and I stood close enough to embrace him. I could smell the salt and sea air on him and I smiled involuntarily.   
He took a shuddering breath and a tremor seemed to run through him. My free hand roamed down the buttons of his jacket. My lips formed his name and he squeezed his eyes shut.   
"Edmund, I must go."  
He spun around and let himself through the door in one fluid motion. The lantern and footsteps dissipated. I stood there at the door with the lingering memory of his warmth and a new ache in my chest. How had I ended up here, with a ghost at my back and a longing for my only friend?  
I did not sleep the rest of the night.

The next day I confined myself to the passenger deck. I saw Summers only when he entered the passenger saloon to fetch Mr Oldmeadow, and he treated me with purely professional regard, as if we were barely acquaintances. I worried that I had done some damage. That night, too, I rested little. 

It was during the fourth night in Colley's cabin that I began to get used to the haunted nature of the place. I lay dozing, falling in and out of consciousness, imagining sea creatures in the depths below us coming up to disturb our course. The sound of the opening door jolted me out of my reverie, and I looked up to see Summers standing over me authoritatively. He was not frowning but there was a weight upon his brow as he set down his lantern and knelt next to the cot. I sat up slowly, looking him in the eye.   
"Mr Summers, I need to apologise for my conduct the other night."  
"No."  
"Excuse me?"  
"There is no need."  
"I beg your pardon?"  
"You need no pardon from me. But perhaps I should apologise." He grasped my hand. "For keeping my distance."  
"I am unclear."  
He leaned in closer and I could feel my heart race when his eyes lingered on my mouth.  
"Is it still unclear?" he asked, placing his hand on the back of my head. I had only just taken a breath to reply when he ducked in and pulled my mouth to his. I am unashamed to say that I melted in his grasp like a young maiden. When I didn't resist him he pushed into my lips again, teasing my mouth open as his tongue snuck in to find mine. I leant into him and I believe some impure sound escaped me because he broke away, gasping at my neck. A smile came over his face and he laughed softly as he palmed at my jaw.  
I sighed sharply. "How you can act with such authority and then such sweetness escapes me, Charles."  
"I don't want to give you the wrong notion. I have learned to pursue the things I want, unashamedly. I was unsure where you stood."  
"I made myself known to you a few nights ago," I said, “but I was discouraged by your reaction.” I watched the light play off his masculine features and kind mouth.   
"You took me by surprise and I reacted instinctively. I am sorry." He leaned forward and kissed me again, softly, smiling against my mouth. "Well. We've both shown our colours now."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm procrastinating writing my other To the Ends of the Earth fanfiction for CampNaNo by writing more TTEOTE fanfiction. Logic escapes me. Hope you enjoyed the silly fluff.


End file.
